


This little tin can reminds me of you

by Mackerel_art



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Iron man is a tin can, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve. It’s New Year’s Eve and the only thing Steve can do is stare at a can of soda.[comic]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	This little tin can reminds me of you

  
Tony often jokes that he’s a “man in a can,” so when Steve saw the red Coca Cola can, he had to suppress his smile. When he picked up a can at random and looked at the name on the side, his heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/639046066007949312/this-little-tin-can-reminds-me-of-you-part-12


End file.
